Mortal Instruments city of bones jace's side (POV)
by Bookfanic
Summary: I wanted to read about the first book from Jace's point of view, and other people might want to too. So here it is! this is my first fanfic ever, so review this! dont be afraid to be mean in the review! i just want to hear other people's thoughts and options! this is T because it has a little bit of cursing and a few inappropriate jokes. ill stop talking now! I hope you like it!


**Hey yeh so this is my first fanfiction and I thought that it would be really interesting to write it from Jace's point of veiw, so i did. it has some language in it so i would rate it T. This is the beginning of Clace. **Jace was excited. He couldn't wait to kill another demon. About a half an hour ago Hodge had come into the weapons room and told Jace, Isabelle, and Alec that there had been a few killings at club called the Pandemonion. Well they weren't exactly killings, because no bodies were found just people going missing. Almost every time there are people going missing it meant there were demons behind it. "Watch it," said Alec irritably to Jace. Alec was Jace's best friend and his parabati, which means he was Jace's partner so to say. (Not like married! Jace wasn't gay!) Jace's father and Alec's father had been parabtai together too, so Jace was proud to have Alec as his parabati. Jace looked down at what he was doing, his eyes focusing on the rune had just placed on Alec. He realized that he had been so lost in thought that he had messed up the rune. "Sorry," he said to Alec. Isabelle who'd been watching them told them that they'd better hurry up and get to the club before it stopped letting people in.

"Then you'd better go get changed, Isabelle. You can't go wearing _that_ into the club or the demon could tell what you are from a mile away." Jace said.

Isabelle looked at him in disapproval it was surprising how much she looked like her mom with her dark hair and tall regal posture. "For your information, Jace Wayland, this dress," she pointed to the black ruffled short dress she was wearing, "is a designer. Not that you'd know anything about fashion." Then she stormed off out of the weapons room.

A few minutes later Isabelle returned wearing a white dress that covered all her arms and legs. "I hate wearing these types of dresses!" Exclaimed Isabelle, "They're so old fashioned and they show absolutely _nothing_."

"That's the point," Alec told Isabelle. "In fact I'd like it more is you wore these dresses more often." Isabelle stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Besides," Jace said, "I thought you _liked_ being demon bait."

"I am_ not_ being demon bait," huffed Isabelle indignantly. " I am simply luring the demon in to a room where _you_," she looked pointedly at Jace, "Can kill it."

Isabelle picked up her whip off the table and slid it into her belt around her waist where it hid covered. The whip was a gift from her father, Robert Lightwood, when she was twelve. Isabelle's favorite weapon was her electrum whip and she always took it with her on missions. Isabelle also wore a necklace sensor made in the form of a ruby. She'd inherited that from her family, as it had been passed down her family line for centuries. Izzy stuffed a few seraph blades and daggers into her thigh-high boots.

Jace's favorite weapons were seraph blades. He grabbed some and nut them in his belt. He also grabbed a dagger- one his father had given him, and placed it with his other weapons. Alec grabbed some electrum wire, and a dagger and he put them into his belt. He also grabbed his bow and a sheath of arrows and slung them over his shoulder.

"Everyone ready?" asked Alec.

"Let's go kick some demon ass." Jace grinned.

The Pandemoniom was loud and there wasn't much space for two invisible people to walk around. "Guys! Stop pushing!" Isabelle scolded.

"I see it!" exclaimed Alec a few minutes later.

"Where?" Jace and Isabelle asked in usion.

"Over there," Alec pointed to a boy with blue hair and green- too green – eyes.

Isabelle looked at it in distaste. "He could have at _least_ dyed his hair green to match his eyes. Some demons are so stupid. How can I even _pretend_ to seem interested in _that_?!"

"Isn't that what you do Izzy?" smirked Jace. "Lure poor helpless boys in bed?"

Isabelle glared at Jace and stomped off. "Seriously?" Alec looked at Jace with raised eyebrows.

Jace just grinned at him, "C'mon we have a demon to kill."

Isabelle clearly had the demons attention; he was following her to the staff only room. She gave the demon a look like hey-lets-have-sex-here-right-now and lifted up her dress skirt showing him her boots. Then she slipped into the room behind her, the demon following in close pursuit. Jace pulled out his dagger and followed Isabelle and the demon into the room with Alec right behind him.

"What's your name?" they heard the demon ask.

"Isabelle," she said in a girl tone a.k.a the opposite of herself.

"That's a nice name," Jace could hear the demon walking over to Isabelle. Then "I haven't seen you here before."

Isabelle giggled "You're asking me if I come here often?" she covered her mouth with her hand the demon froze staring at her wrist.

"you-"

Isabelle, quick as lighting struck the demon on the chest, with a blow that would probably have seriously hurt it if it were a mundane. The demon staggered backward away from Isabelle. She pulled her whip out of her belt so fast that it looked like it just appeared in her hand. With a flick of her wrist the whip wrapped around the demon's ankles and jerked it off its feet. Isabelle laughed and stood over him, yanking hard on the whip. She smiled evilly, "he's all yours, boys."

Jace laughed, this was so easy! Demons were as stupid, if not stupider than mundanes. Alec lunged forward and hauled the demon to its feet. Then he threw the demon against one of the concrete pillars in the room pulling his hands around the back of the pillar and tying them with electrum wire. Jace stood in front of the struggling demon. "So are there any more of you?"

The demon looked innocently at Jace, "Anymore of what?"

Jace rolled his eyes, how stupid did this demon think they were? "Come on now," Jace held up his hand and rolled back his sleeve revealing runes all up and down his arm. "You know what I am."

The demon's eyes were slits "_Shadowhunter_" he hissed.

Jace grinned, "Got you."

Isabelle laughed, Jace looked straight at the demon and said, "I _asked_ are there any more of you."

The demon's face was pulled tight with pain and fear, but he replied "I have no idea what you're talking about! I just came to the club to party, and then a girl, that girl caught my eye and I followed her in here! Then you lunatics just jumped on me and tied me up!"

Jace sighed and rolled his eyes. "You still haven't told me if there are any other of your kind with you." Jace said this with arrogance because he knew that the demon knew that it was about to die. Jace grinned.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The demons voice was pained but surly.

"He means other demons," Alec said roughly to the demon, "You do know what a demon is don't you?"

The demon turned his face away from them. "Demons," Jace said slowly and lazily, he wasn't in a hurry. "Religiously defined as hell's denizens, the servants of Satan, but understood here, for purposes of the Clave, to be any malevolent spirit who origin is outside our own home dimension-"

"That's enough, Jace" Isabelle said in a bored tone.

"Isabelle's right," Alec told Jace. "Nobody here needs a lesson in semantics- or demonology."

Jace raised his head and smiled fiercely at the demon. "Isabelle and Alec think I talk too much," he told the demon. "Do you think I talk too much?"

The demon scowled at Jace, "I can give you information." He exclaimed sounding desperate. He should be, he knew the end was coming. "I know where Valentine is!"

Jace glanced behind him at Alec, who shrugged. "Valentine's in the ground," Jace said. "the things just toying with us."

Isabelle looked bored, she tossed her long dark hair behind her. "Kill it, Jace, It's not going to tell us anything."

Jace agreed with Isabelle, he looked at Alec who nodded. He raised his hand with his dagger in it. The demon gasped, "Valentine is back! All the infernal worlds know it-I know it-I can tell you where he is-" Jace felt rage boiling inside him. "By the Angel! Every time we capture one of you bastards, you claim you know where Valentine is! Well, we know where he is too. He's in hell, and you-" Jace turned the dagger in his grasp, the edge sparking like fire. "You can join him there."

Suddenly he heard a girl's voice, "stop." He whirled around; he was so surprised his dagger flew from his grip and clattered against the hard concrete floor. He glanced at Isabelle and Alec their faces were also filled with astonishment. Then Jace looked at the demon who looked just as stunned as the rest of the. Finally Jace looked in the direction to which the voice came from. He saw a beautiful girl with flaming red hair that was in braids. The hair was curling out of her braids and her face looked shocked and fearful. Jace was feeling amazed that she could see them, most mundies couldn't.

Alec was the one to speak first, "What's this?" he demanded looking from the girl to Jace to Isabelle, as if they had set all this up as a practical joke.

Jace recovered from his shock and regained his composure. He replied to Alec saying "It's a girl. Surely you've seen girls before, Alec. Your sister Isabelle is one." He stepped closer to the girl and squinted at her. He still couldn't believe what he was seeing. "A Mundie girl," he muttered. "and she can see us?...'

"Of course I can see you!" exclaimed the girl indignantly, "I'm not blind, you know." Jace was surprised at the way she had responded. Most mundies wouldn't do that if they had just been seen by people that were chalk-full of weapons.

"Oh, but you are," he said bending down to pick up his fallen dagger. "You just don't know it. He straightened up. "You'd better get out of here is you know what's best for you."

"I'm not going anywhere," said the girl crossly. "If I do you'll kill him." She pointed at the demon still tied to the pillar.

"That's true," Jace admitted. "What do you care if I kill him or not?" he gazed at her, she flushed, Jace somehow thought it was cute.

"Be-because," the girl spluttered. "You can't just go around killing people."

Jace grinned confidently at her. "You're right, You can't just go around killing _people_."

Jace pointed at the blue haired demon whose eyes were slitted like a snakes. Jace had the weird feeling that he wanted to show off in front of the girl, but he ignored it. "That's not a person, little girl. It may look like a person, and talk like a person, and maybe even bleed like a person. But it's a monster."

"_Jace_," Isabelle warned. "That's enough."

"You're crazy," said the girl looking nervous and backing away from them. He felt a little disappointed that she didn't believe him. "I've called the police you know. They'll be here any second."

"She lying," Alec said, but Jace could hear the doubt in his voice. He knew as well as Jace did that most police in fact, were demons. "Jace do you-" Alec never got to finish his sentence, because at that moment the demon, with a yowling cry broke free of its restraints. The demon then flung himself at Jace and they went tumbling and rolling around all over the floor.

The demon tore at Jace with its razor-like claws. He could hear Isabelle shrieking. Then they rolled over again and the demon sat on top of Jace's chest. Jeez this demon was H-E-A-V-Y, Jace was having trouble breathing. Alec and Isabelle were running toward them, Isabelle, brandishing her whip. The demon slashed toward Jace, but he raised his arm to protect himself. Jace's blood splattered from his arm and he felt the warm substance soaking his gear. Then with a flash of light Jace saw Isabelle's whip come down on the demon's back. The demon shrieked in pain. Quicker as a whip Jace rolled over and grabbed his dagger. He sank the blade deep into the demons chest. Black liquid (Ichor) exploded everywhere around the hilt of th dagger. Jace grimaced, that was just plain out gross. His black shirt was wet with his own blood now mixed with the demon's blood too. The demon's eyes flickered open he fixed a hateful gaze on Jace and through his teeth he hissed, "So be it, the Forsaken will take you all." Jace snarled, he hated the very idea of the Forsaken. The demons eyes rolled back into his head and his body began to jerk and twist like he was having a seizure. He began to shrink and crumple up until there was nothing left. Alec ran to Jace and looked at his arm, he pulled up the sleeve and above the claw marks he put an iritze, the healing rune.

Jace looked up he saw that the Mundie girl was running toward the door, a look of pure fear on her face as if she thought she would be next. Isabelle beat her to the door. She flicked her wrist and her whip lashed out and wrapped itself around the girl's wrist. "Stupid little Mundie," Isabelle said between her teeth. Jace could tell that she was pissed off. "You could have gotten Jace killed."

"He's crazy!" The girl exclaimed, pulling her wrist back and wincing as the whip dug deeper into her skin. "You're all crazy. Who do you think you are? Vigilante killers? The police-"

Jace had picked his way across the floor, he cradled his arm as it was still healing, Alec was right behind him. He could almost feel the scowl coming off him. "The police," Jace interrupted, "aren't usually interested unless you can produce a body." The girl glanced at were the demon last was, her face had shock and disbelief all over it when she saw that there was nothing there, not even blood.

"They return to their home dimensions when they die," Jace explained, he wanted this girl to understand. "In case you were wondering."

"JACE!" hissed Alec, "be careful."

"She can see us, Alec, she already knows too much." Jace said pointedly.

"So what do you want me to do with her?" asked Isabelle her voice demanding.

"Maybe we should bring her back with us," Alec said thoughtfully. "I bet Hodge would like to talk to her."

"No way are we bringing her back to the institute! She's a _Mundie_." Isabelle exclaimed.

"Or is she?" Jace said softly to his companions. Jace looked thoughtful; he half hoped that she wasn't a Mundie so he _could_ take her back to the institute with him. "Have you had dealings with the demons little girl? Walked with the warlocks, talked with the night children? Have you-"

"My name," the girl interrupted is not, "'little girl', and I have NO idea what you're talking about!" Jace was disappointed, but he did he see a look of hesitation flash across her face before she said, "I don't believe in demons, or whatever you-"

"Clary?" they all looked over to where the voice had come from. A geeky looking boy was standing in the storage room door with a big brawny bouncer. He peered around the room. "Are you ok? Why are you in here by yourself? What happened to the guys- you know the ones with the knives?"

The girl-Clary turned her head and looked at him, Alec, and Izzy. He grinned at her and gave her a half apologetic, half mocking shrug. Slowly Clary- Jace liked that name- turned back to the nerdy boy. "I thought they went in here, but I guess they didn't. I'm sorry." At that the geeky boy's face went from worried to confused. "it was a mistake.." Clary said.

Isabelle giggled, and Jace watched as Clary left her braids bouncing behind her, He felt a little disappointed that she'd left although he wasn't exactly sure why. Izzy and Alec turned to look at him, Jace shrugged, I guess we should go back now.

Isabelle thought that the Mundie should've gotten a lot more than a whip burn for almost killing Jace. But there was nothing she could do now. On the way back to the Institute Jace wouldn't shut up about the Mundie. He kept saying things about her like: Why d'you think she can see us?" etc. It was starting to really annoy Izzy. FINALLY after what seemed like forever, but was actually only about 10 minutes, they got back to the institute. All three of them followed Church, their cat, to the library, where Hodge was sitting in an armchair by the fire, stroking Hugo, his raven. Hodge looked up and jazzed at Jace who, was covered in blood. "By the Angel! What happened?" Hodge exclaimed. It was Alec who explained to Hodge the evenings events. Alec was always good with words, and but with Izzy, a lot of the time she didn't really know what to say.

Hodges face went from worried to astonishment fairly quickly. Once Alec was done the story Hodge was silent for a while. He looked very thoughtful. Finally Hodge said, "Well I would like see this mundane that can see past your glamours. Back in the Victorian age we kept servants who could see past the glamours, but I didn't think that they existed anymore. I will send one of you out to find her and bring her to me tomorrow morning." Izzy really hopes Hodge wouldn't ask _her_ to go and get the Mundie. "Alec would you-"

"No," much to Izzy's surprise it was Jace who had said that. They all peered at Jace curiously.

Hodge, looking mildly interested said, "And why, Jace, are you protesting?"

"Because," Jace faltered, Izzy was even more surprised, Jace _never_ faltered.

"because, she almost got me killed, not Alec. So I think I have a right to go and get her." Isabelle stared at Jace. What did he care about who went to get the Mundie?

"That doesn't seem like a good reason to me ," Hodge said.

"But… Sir, PLEASE, please let me go and find her." Jace pleaded. There was nothing sarcastic or anything about his voice. Jace NEVER said please. Izzy was astonished.

"All right fine, I expect you to set out to find her tomorrow morning. Jace looked so happy that he might jump up and down squealing. That would've been pretty funny. But at the same time luckily he didn't because that evening was already strange enough.

After showering and throwing out his bloody gear, Jace flopped down on the bed and thought. About clary. He liked how her hair bounced up and down when she walked and the way it glinted in the light and looked like fire. Jace thought that her green eyes were beautiful and her voice was just amazing. Everything about her was perfect. He knew he should go to sleep soon, because tomorrow he was going to go find Clary.

Jace had looked up and down New York and had seen no sign of Clary. In fact, the only thing he did see that looked remotely like her was a middle-aged woman with a man following her holding some boxes. He even looked out for that geeky friend of hers. When he found her it was out of sheer luck. He was tired and so he walked by a coffee shop- Java Jones- and he heard a familiar voice- Clary's voice. He saw her and her geeky side kick walking into Java Jones, he followed them in. The little coffee shop was crowded and Jace had trouble keeping an eye on Clary. In fact, if it weren't for her bright red hair he probably would've lost her. Jace saw Clary sitting down in a loveseat toward the back, he saw that she was talking to a girl and they were both looking at her nerdy friend,. He finally got a seat a few feet away from Clary on a hard faded green sofa. He heard the name "Simon!" called for a coffee order and the geek boy come and get it. The geeky boy- Simon- walked to the back toward Clary holding two Styrofoam cups that were steaming. He sat down next to Clary. No, no, no, no, this felt wrong Jace felt as if HE should be the one sitting there with Clary.

Then he heard "You're not gay are you?"

He saw the boy- Simon- turn a shade of green. "If I were I'd dress better."

Jace zoned out he was looking at clary's perfect face with curved cheekbones and wide green eyes. Then he heard "SO, Who is it then?" Jace could tell just by looking at Simon that the 'who' in the matter was Clary. He was about to laugh, but he tried to hold it, so It came out like a kind of cough.

Clary's head whipped around, her red curls flying, she stared at Jace. "What is it?" Simon asked he followed Clary's gaze at Jace blankly because he couldn't see him. Jace raised his hand, Clary's eyes widened as Jace got up and walked toward the back door.

Once Jace was outside he pulled out his sensor, good, low demon activity. Just then /clary came bursting out the back door, she looked surprised that Jace was still there. She was watching jim like she was waiting for him to disappear. Jace looked at Clary and said "Your friend's poetry is terriable."

Clary blinked and looked confused. "What?"

"I said," Jace paused, "his poetry was terrible it sounds like he ate a dictionary and started vomiting up words, at random."

"I don't care about Eric's poetry, I want to know why you're following me."

Jace loved the sound of her voice… "Who said I was following you?"

"Nice try, AND you were eaves dropping too! Do you want to tell me what that was about or should I call the police?"

"And tell them what?" Jace asked, amused. "That invisible people are bothering you? Trust me, little girl, the police aren't going to arrest someone they can't see."

"I told you before," Clary said to Jace, "Myname's not little girl, it's Clary."

_I know_, thought Jace. "I know, pretty name. Like the herb, Clary the olden days people thought that eating the seeds would let you see the fairfolk did you know that?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Clary sounding confused.

"You don't know much do you?" Jace asked Clary, sounding bored. Though his heart was racing. "You seem to be a mundane like any other mundane, yet you can see me. It's a conundrum."

"What's a mundane?" she asked sounding even more confused.

"Someone of the human world," Jace yawned, he was bored. "Someone like you."

"But you're human?" Clary questioned.

"I am," he said. "But I'm not like you." Clary looked very confused now.

"You think you're better," She accused. "That's why you were laughing at us!"

Jace looked at her, did she really have no idea her best friend was in love with her? He looked at her again. Nope. I guess not. Jace would certainly be able to tell if _Alec _was in love with him. Huh, guess her friendship is different, thought Jace. "I was laughing because declarations of love amuse me, especially, when unrequited, and your Simon, is one of the most mundane mundanes I've ever encountered. And because Hodge thougth you might be dangerous. But if you are you certainly don't know it."

"I'm dangerous?" Clary asked she looked and sounded astonished. "I saw you _kill_ someone last night! I saw you drive a knife under his ribs and-" she stopped.

"I may be a killer, but at least I know what I am can you say the same?"

"I am an ordinary human being just like you said," Clary said prudently, "Whos Hodge?"

"My tutor," Jace said dismissively. "and I wouldn't be so quick to brand myself as ordinary, if I were you." Jace leaned forward he could smell Clary, she smelled like floral soap. "Let me see your right hand."

"My right hand?" Clary echoed. Jace looked at her and like she was stupid and nodded. "If I show you my right hand, will you leave me alone?"

"Certainly." _Not_…

Clary held out her right hand for him to inspect, it was smooth and clean no mark. Jace felt disappointed. "Nothing, you're not left handed are you?"

"No? Why?"

Jace released her hand and shrugged "All Shadow hunter children get Marked with the Voyance rune on their right hand – or left if they're left handed, like I am- when they're still young. It's a permanent rune that helps us see the magical world." He showed her his left hand.

Clary stared at it blankly. "I don't see anything," she told him.

"Let your mind relax," he instructed her. "wait for it to come to you like waiting for something to rise to the surface of the water."

"You're crazy," she decided, but Jace could see her relaxing and she was still staring at his hand. She blinked then said "a tattoo?"

He smiled smugly and lowered his hand "I thought you could do it, and no it's not a tattoo –it's a Mark. They're runes, burned into our skin. Different Marks do different things. Some are permanent, but a majority of them vanish when they've been used."

"Is that why you're arms aren't inked up today?" Clary asked. "Even when I concentrate?"

"That's exactly why," Jace was pleased with himself, he hadn't expected her to understand that quickly, he guessed though, that it was due to his marvelous teaching skills. "I knew that you had the Sight, at least." Jace glanced up, "It's nearly full dark. We should go."

"_We_? I thought you were going to leave me alone."

"I lied," Jace said dismissively. "Hodge said I have to bring you to the institute with me. He wants to talk to you."

"Why would he want to talk to me?"

"Because you know all about us now," Jace said simply.

"About us?" She echoed him. "You mean people like you, people who believe in demons."

"People who kill them," Jace corrected, "We're called shadowhunters. At least, that's what we call ourselves. The downworlders have less… complimentary names for us."

"Downworlders?" Clary looked at Jace in bewilderment.

"The night children. Warlocks. The Fey. The magical folks of this dimension." Jace watched Clary shake her head, her red curls bouncing.

"Don't stop there," she said sarcastically. "I suppose there are also, what, vampires and werewolves and zombies?"

"Of course there are! There are reasons those stories exist. They're based on fact, even if mundanes think they're myth. Shadowhunters have a saying- all the stories are true. Although," Jace added, "to be fair, you mostly find zombies farther south, where the voudun priests are."

Clary looked shocked. "What about mummies? Do they only hang around Egypt?"

Jace laughed. "Don't be ridiculous, no one believes in mummies."

"They don't?"

"Of course not," Jace said. "Look Hodge will explain all this when you see him."

Clary crossed her arms and looked pointedly at Jace. "What if I don't want to see him?'

"That's you problem; you can come willingly or unwillingly."

Clary looked like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are you threatening to kidnap me?"

"If you want to think of it that way, yes."

Clary looked at Jace angrily with her bright green eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but she was interrupted when her phone started ringing. She ignored the call. /it rang again this time she picked up- it was her mom. Jace wasn't really paying attention to what she said, until she started panicking.

"MOM!" Clary shrieked into the phone. "MOM are you there?!" she looked at her phone, it said call ended. Clary looked like she might have a heart attack.

"Clary? What's going on?" Jace looked at her worriedly.

She ignored him and tried to call a different number- no answer. Her phone slid out of her hand as Clary tried to dial another number, it hit the pavement, and broke. "Dammit!" Clary yelled, she looked like she was about to cry. Clary picked up her phone, seeing that it was broken she threw it back down onto the ground.

"Stop that," Jace grabbed her wrist before she could do anything that might hurt herself. Sure it wasn't his smoothest move, but what else was he going to do? "has something happened?"

"Give me your phone," Clary reached into his pocket and pulled out his Sensor. 'I have to-"

"It's not a phone," Jace told Clary, but he didn't bother to try and take it back. What could she do with it anyway? "It's a Sensor, you won't be able to use it."

"But I HAVE to call the police!" Clary sounded completely freaked out, this worried Jace.

"Tell me what's happened first," Clary tried to yank her wrist back but Jace held onto it. "I can help you."

For some reasom Clary started to look really really mad, then she slapped him, her nails raked across his cheek. Jace jerked back, he hadn't been expecting that, in that moment Clary tore herself free from his grip and ran off.

By the time Jace recovered from the shock of being slapped Clary was already gone. Jace, coming out of the alley they had been in, saw red hair disappearing around a corner in the distance. He ran after her. 'Well this is a first, Jace." He muttered to himself. "You running after a girl instead of the girl running after you."

Jace was a pretty fast runner, but since Clary was so far away already, and he had no idea where she was going, he lost sight of her. He followed the way he had last seen her going, and was about to give up, when he heard a scream. Jace wouldn't have bothered but the scream was Clary's, he could tell. He turned toward that sound and followed it, until it when silent. Jace was now, really worried. Then he saw her. Clary was lying on the doorway, passed out cold. Jace looked behind her, his eyes widening, behind Clary was a dead Ravener demon, nearly on top of her. Somehow Clary must've killed it. Then he saw that the demons mouth was partially open, he looked in it. Jace pulled out his witch light and looked in its mouth. He gazed in astonishment at what he saw. Jace's Sensor was in the demons throat! Clary must've shoved it down the demon's throat and it choked on it. Jace was about to grab for the Sensor when the demon disappeared. Oh well, there were more important things in life than Sensors. He could always get a new one. Then Jace walked over to clary. He saw that on the back of her neck was a bite, a demon bite. Jace could hear the sound of wailing sirens coming closer and closer, so he picked up Clary carried her outside and laid her down gently on the grass.

Jace saw Clary's eyes flutter open. "Don't move," he instructed her. So, of course, Clary moved. "I told you _not_ to move," Jace hissed at Clary. Not because he was mad but because he didn't want the demon poison spreading through her faster. "The Ravener demon got you in the back of your neck. It was half dead at the time so it wasn't much of a sting. But we have to get you to the institute, hold still."

"That thing-the monster-it _talked_." Clary shuddered.

"You've heard a demon talk before," Jace gently slipped a strip of cloth under her neck with a pain reliving remedy that Hodge had given him, he heard her sigh when the pain lessened.

"The demon at the Pandemonium-it looked like a person."

"It was an Eidolen demon, a shape-changer. Raveners look like they look. Not very attractive, but they're too stupid to care."

"It said it was going to eat me."

"But it didn't. You killed it." Jace couldn't help but sound pleased.

"The police are here," she said looking at the flashing lights outside the front of her house. "We should-"

"There's nothing they can do," Jace told her gently. "Somebody probably heard you screaming and reported it. 10 to 1 these aren't even real police officers. Demons have a way of hiding their tracks."

"My mom-" Clary looked as if she might burst into tears.

"There's Ravener poison coursing through you veins _right now_, you'll be dead in an hour if you don't come with me." He held out his hand for her to take, she took it and Jace pulled her up. ""Come on," he told her urgently. "Can you walk?"

"I think so," Jace saw Clary glance at the police. "her hand-"

"I told you they might be demons." He glanced back at Clary's house. "We _have _to get out of here. Can we go through the alley?"

Clary just shook her head, "It's bricked up there's no way-" she started to cough, and it came out with blood, Clary whimpered. Jace knew she would die quickly if they didn't hurry. He made a quick decision and grabbed her wrist and turned it oven revealing her blue veins. Clary's knees buckled. Jace pulled out his stele. Clary tried to pull her wrist away from his grip, but to no avail. After Jace was done Clary looked at her wrist, and stared at the rune he had just drawn on her. "What's that supposed to do?"

"It'll hide you," Jace explained, "temporarily." He slid his stele into the back of his belt. He saw Clary watching, "My stele," he told her.

"Jace," Clary said, then she crumpled into him, he caught her, swung her up into his arms, and carried her off into the night.

**feel free to reveiw this! I'd love opinion! even if it's bad! should i write a chapter two? tell me! :D **


End file.
